245Q NG-Shuu
by UseMyImagination
Summary: Apa yang terjadi setelah peristiwa nge-dunk yang dilakukan Akashi? Saksikan di Fic kolaborasi UseMyImagination dan Yuna Seijuurou ini, based on 245Q. Warning : Crack, Absurd Moments dan Implisit!AkaKuro. Berani mampir membacanya?


**Disclaimer : **We do not own Kuroko no Basket

**Warning : **Based on 245Q. Dipastikan CRACK dan Implisit AkaKuro~!

**A/N Yuna Seijuurou : **Ide ini mendadak mengalir begitu saja melihat chapter 245Q. Karena rasanya tidak percaya melihat Akashi bisa nge-dunk. Momen ini jarang terjadi sehingga harus dibuat semacam tribute! XD.

**A/N UseMyImagination : **Fanfic ini dikembangkan oleh gue berdasarkan Minific milik Yuna Seijuurou di FB, menghasilkan fic absurd nan crack! Jadilah Kolaborasi menggelegar ini.

**.**

**.**

**245Q NG-SHUU**

**Presented by UseMyImagination & Yuna Seijuurou**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Readers!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Jarang sekali. Apa ia mulai bersemangat? Tidak. Ia ingin pamer."_

Seringaian muncul pada bibirnya. Ia melompat tinggi tak terbayangkan. Tinggi. Tinggi sekali. Sebuah lompatan penuh perhitungan yang ideal. Berpasang mata menatap terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mata mereka.

"Tidak mungkin.."

Jari-jarinya hampir mencapai bola yang dilempar pemain bermarga Mayuzumi tepat di atas _ring_. Hanya dengan sebuah gerakan cepat, ia berhasil menangkap bola _oranye_ itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang besi dengan tenaga penuh. Lagi, mereka terkejut. Bahkan, orang-orang yang berada di bangku penonton tak kalah tercengang. Bagaimana tidak, Akashi Seijuurou dinyatakan telah mencetak skor tambahan untuk Rakuzan melalui ring Seirin dengan aksi _dunk_ fantastis yang bahkan tak pernah mereka bayangkan.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Kagami Taiga, melebarkan mata, saking tak percaya.

Bola mata hetero Akashi melirik arogan pada _ace_ Seirin itu, "Apa kau pikir, hanya pemain bertubuh besar saja yang bisa melakukannya? Aku pun bisa melakukannya, kapanpun aku mau."

Kata-kata itu, membuat Kagami bungkam seketika. Setelahnya, sudut mata Akashi berpindah pada sosok pemuda berambut biru muda yang menatapnya datar dari _bench_ Seirin. Meskipun begitu, Akashi paham betul, bahwa pemuda itu sungguh terkejut bukan main dengan aksinya barusan. Dengan helaan nafas lega dan penuh percaya diri, ia berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di hadapan pemuda itu—Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan rekannya.

"Bagaimana Tetsuya? Aksi _dunk_-ku yang barusan?"

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya diam di tempatnya duduk, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Bagus, Akashi-kun. Kau terlihat keren saat melakukan dunk."

Melihat ekspresi wajah itu saat mengatakannya, tiba-tiba saja—_Jleb_—sebuah panah _pink_ menusuk dadanya entah dari mana.

OOOH _KAMI-SAMA_! Rasanya Akashi bisa mati saat itu juga melihat wajah imut tak berdosa itu. Sekarang keringat yang mengalir di tubuhnya bukan karena kelelahan, melainkan karena perasaan bahagia yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana kalau kau coba lagi? Pada ring yang ada di sana?" seru Kuroko seraya menunjuk ring sisi Rakuzan.

Oh! Kuroko memohon dengan mata_ puppy eyes_ yang tak dapat ditolak. Wanita… bukan, bahkan pria mana yang sanggup menolak sinar mata itu?

"Baiklah, Tetsuya. Untukmu apapun akan kulakukan."

"OOOII AKASHI OOOII!"

Sang Kapten Rakuzan yang terkenal dengan mata Emperor-nya itu, berjalan gagah menuju ring timnya sendiri. Ia tidak mengindahkan semua panggilan yang berada disekelilingnya. Kali ini, hanya wajah manis itu yang berputar-putar di otaknya. Kata-kata _"Bagus, Akashi-kun. Kau terlihat keren saat melakukan dunk,"_ yang diucapkan semanis tahu di dalam sup _tofu_ teringiang-ngiang di benaknya. Sekali lagi, terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

_Bagus, Akashi-kun. Kau terlihat keren… _

_Keren… _

_Keren… _

_Keren…_

_Aaaaah~_! Demi Nebuya yang memakai baju _maid_, Akashi tidak bisa menahan senyuman lebar mekar di wajahnya. Bahkan ia lupa, kalau ia baru saja mendorong Kagami hingga terjungkal karena menghalangi jalannya.

Setiap langkah kaki yang diambilnya mendapat sambutan heboh dari orang-orang sekitarnya, terutama dari sisi Rakuzan. Hayama sibuk meneriaki nama Kapten-nya seraya menarik frustasi rambutnya sendiri menggunakan metode tarik rambut dengan tiga jari. Nebuya merebut _mic_ milik komentator dan berteriak kalau ia mendadak kebelet pipis dan ingin izin ke toilet. Sedangkan Mibuchi, ia sibuk menggoda _Shooting Guard Seirin_ favoritnya.

Para pemain Seirin pun tak kalah heboh. Kagami sedang berusaha bangkit dari '_jatuh bangun aku mengejarmu~_' setelah didorong Akashi—karena setiap ingin bangun, tubuhnya kembali terjungkal disebabkan lantai licin yang dibuat oleh petugas pel lapangan yang entah kenapa malah mondar-mandir membawa pel basah di sekitarnya—Bukankah mereka sedang dalam pertandingan ya? Hyuuga masih sibuk 'panas dingin' dicolek-colek Mibuchi. Sejak tadi, Izuki bergumam "_Kitakore! Kitakore!_" sembari mencatat entah apa di buku mini yang dikantunginya, sedangkan Kiyoshi dengan senyuman khasnya berteriak, "_Lets Have Fun_~!" Para pemain Seirin lainnya, memberikan sebuah gestur hormat pramuka pada Sang Kapten Rakuzan dan menyilahkannya melewati kerumunan. Terbentuklah seringaian pada wajah datar seseorang ketika orang itu mulai berlari menuju ring Rakuzan.

Lirikan maut diberikan pada si model terbaru _Phantom Sixth Man_ yang berdiri mematung dibanjiri keringat dingin karena melihat aksi _absurd_ lingkungan sekitarnya. Menyadari lirikan intimidasi itu, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Diambilnya bola _oranye_ yg baru saja mengoyak ring lawan karena kekuatan fisik si kepala merah. Mayuzumi Chihiro tertawa miris. Ia meluncurkan bola ke arah _ring_ menggunakan telapak tangannya yang kuat. Suara gemuruh penonton menambah panas suasana. Sang Kapten melompat tinggi. Oh Tidak! Gawat! Ia terlalu bersemangat dan tidak memperhitungkan _timing_-nya secara matang sehingga tiba-tiba—_DUAAAK!_—bola yang diluncurkan Mayuzumi menghantam kepalanya. Ia jatuh tersungkur dengan bokong mendarat lebih dahulu lalu disusul dengan kepalanya. Penonton bertepuk tangan dengan aksi konyol barusan. Petugas kesehatan berlari ke lapangan dan memeriksa orang yang terjatuh. Akashi Seijuurou dinyatakan pingsan. Pertandingan _Winter Cup_ ditunda sementara. Tak lama, decihan terdengar dari _bench_ milik Seirin.

"Akashi-kun payah."

Begitu katanya.

Orang yang pingsan dilarikan ke UKS terdekat. Saat itu, orang yang pingsan itu—Akashi Seijuurou—bermimpi berlari-lari di sebuah pantai indah pada sore hari. Tak lama, latar musik mendayu-dayu diputar. Kakinya membuat suara gemericik air karena terinjak-injak. Matahari terbenam memantulkan bayangannya yang memanjang sepanjang pasir putih pantai. Tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok menjauh seseorang yang mengatainya payah. Seberapapun berusaha, orang itu terus mengatainya payah. Wajah manis dalam benaknya itu lenyap dalam sekejab. Tak teraih, ia berhenti berlari. Menatap masa masa depan yang dihujani sinar matahari terbenam, seraya merenungi nasibnya kali ini. Mungkin, seharusnya, untuk lain waktu, ia akan berpikir dua kali sebelum pamer. Andai saja, kesempatan kedua memang benar ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N : Adakah yang tersesat di plot? Wahaha! Jangan ya. Gue cm bisa bilang maaf, karena menghancurkan 245Q dan Minific buatan Yuna. Sip, Ini kolaborasi yang benar-benar ajaib. Lain kali, kita bikin lagi ya, Yuna~ (Yuna : *Angguk-angguk*)/angguk2 aje lu/plak**

**Kalian mau berkomentar? Bagaimana? Apakah benar-benar NG-Shuu? Ahahaha~**

**Apa kalian tau yang mana punya gue dan punya Yuna?**

**Thanks sudah mampir untuk membacanya ya.**

**Baybeee,**

**UseMyImagination & Yuna Seijuurou.**


End file.
